The Library
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Thank you marlynnknowsbest101 for telling me I uploaded the wrong document! Okay so here it is- the real Duncan and Courtney OneSoht. Way Sappy, fluffy. DxC. The fluffiest DxC story I have ever written.


**WARNING: THIS IS THE MOST FLUFFIEST STORY I'VE EVER WRITTEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE. I DON'T LIKE IT. SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO LIKE IT EITHER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI. If I did- well, let's just say there'd be some huge changes.**

The Library

-

-

A Duncan & Courtney OneShot

-

-

By Cereal-Killa

-

I hate the library, I always will. It's too… quiet. And books suck.

Of course Princess loves it though. She always did like anything as long as it was educational. I hate education. She loves it. Destiny just happens sometimes, right?

Or you were really bad in a past life.

What was the book she kept dragging on about? Twilight.

"What is that book about? Vampires or something? No. Vampires in _love._" Quoting my fingers, I rolled my eyes and moaned out the word love. I mean how cheesy do books get?

Courtney twirled her hair in her fingers. "Duncan, it's about a vampire and a human who are in love." She grinned and dumbly said, "Duh." She smiled softly and giggled, bumping me on the head with a thin book.

I snorted. "Oh, sorry my mistake." I then pointed out a little flaw in her book. "Why would a human like a vampire anyway, so it can suck the shit out of them?"

"Duncan, you just don't understand love." She turned her back towards me and sighed. "I guess you're just too much of a man to ever understand that." She stuck her tongue out playfully, rummaging through a collection of books lined up on a neat shelf.

"I do so understand love!" I yelled. Man, my voice cracked there, I must have looked so stupid right then.

Then the librarian leaned over to the side from her desk to say, "Shush."

I scowled, and turned back to Courtney, staring at the librarian from the corner of my eyes. "Bite me." I brushed my hand against the back of my neck.

Courtney giggled. "How do you know anything about love?"

I smiled. "I love you, don't I Princess?" I put my hands against one of the shelves to make sure I had her cornered.

She blushed brightly. "That's so sweet." She opened a book and scrolled through it. "I love you too."

I grinned because she said she loved me, but then grimaced. "I'm not sweet Princess. Let's just get that straight. I. Am. Bad. And that is a fact." I snapped my fingers to show my point, which earned me another 'shush' from the librarian. "And you better to tell that librarian to get off my ass, or I'll 'shush' her."

"One: You are sweet. Two: You aren't that bad. Three: That's an opinion, Duncan. We learn that crap in grade school." She then looked at the librarian, and then to me. "And four: She may be annoying, but she will, and I quote Duncan, be the only one doing any shushing around here."

I smirked. "And what gives you the authority to tell me what I won't be doing?"

"I'm your girlfriend, and I like to be in charge." She sneered, eyes on a thick and dull looking book. Her freckles lifted with her sarcastic frown, her hands leafing over the pages although it was obvious she wasn't really reading it.

"You aren't really reading it." I put my other hand around her playfully.

She blushed at the movement of my hand. "I am so." She slipped from under my arms, and went over to the back of the library, with me swiftly following behind.

Plopping down on a bean bag, she pulled the book closer to her face, stopping every few seconds to peer over the text and look at me, blushing slightly when she saw that I was staring at her every time. "Stop staring. It's creepy."

"And flattering." I added, sitting on a bean bag beside her. I scooted the bean bag over to be closer to her, and propped my chin on my hands so I could stare at her.

She put a finger to her chin. "Nope, just creepy." She smiled and pushed her face back into the book.

Not amused, I blew a stray strand of green hair out of my eyes. "I'm going to go get a book." I lifted off the bean bag and walked to the shelves.

She sat up, a questioning look on her face. "You read?"

"Occasionally." I pulled through a few books, not really looking.

"Sports Illustrated Bikini Issue doesn't count."

I chuckled. "Sport Illustrated is corny." I said. "Playboy is more my type." I smirked, waiting for Princesses reaction.

"Ewe!" She squealed, holding the book up to her face in fright.

The librarian walked over, and glared at Courtney. "Shush!" Then she walked back to her desk.

Courtney bared her teeth. "Go to hell." She said when the librarian was gone, rolling her eyes.

"Princess!" I smiled. "I didn't know you had such a creative vocabulary.

She scowled, but ignored my comment. "Duncan, are you for real about the playboy?"

I shrugged. "Well, sometimes I do, just because I'm a guy. And guys like porn."

"Duncan, that's gross."

I felt the need to make this fun; I mean she had left that open for a tease. I scanned through the shelves until I was by the magazines. I picked up a playboy issue, and headed towards her again.

I sat beside her, and opened it. It was a naked lady. "Do you think those are real Princess?" I gestured to the... well… parts.

She looked at me, disgusted, and said, "If those are real, then I'm not a woman." She looked back at her book.

"Are you?"

That earned me a good smack, but it was worth it.

I put the playboy back in its place, and sat beside her. I looked at her book, and saw the title. "A Midsummer Night's Dream?" Scoffing, I almost died at the thought of Shakespeare. "You're killing me Princess."

"It's actually pretty good." She said, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Okay." I lay back in my seat, not really interested.

She eyed me, her nose scrunched up in anger. "Am I boring you, Duncan?" She asked.

"Yup," I said smirking.

"You are such an ass."

When I was hit in the head with the thick book, it was no surprise. "Princess, you keep hitting me with everything and you're going to have one banged up boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess I shouldn't- it's probably making you lose the little amount of brain cells you still have." She giggled at her own little joke.

"Ha ha." I sighed. "Princess, let's get the book and get out of here. All this quiet is hurting my ears."

She glared at me. "Then help me look for it!"

Again, the Liberian came over the 'shush' Courtney. She surprised me by saying, "I know. I know."

After she was gone, I came to Courtney's aid. "What's the book called?"

"Breaking Dawn." She explained. "I want to read it so bad."

"Princess, I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"It's not one those gay vampire books again, is it?" Whenever she got one, she had her faced stuffed in it until she was finished.

"Sorry Duncan, that's what it appears to be." She shrugged.

I sighed. "You're going to ignore me the entire time you're reading it, aren't you?"

"Maybe…"

"Well can I get a kiss before that happens? Please? I'm not sure I'll be able to survive." I started chocking myself, cupping my hands around my neck.

She sighed. "Okay…"

She pushed me against the shelves, boldly crushing her lips onto mine. My eyes went wide, but then I took realization that _she_ was kissing _me _like this, not the other way around. So I could do what I wanted (a/n: boys and their dick logic.). Sooner or later, when our tongues finally touched, she parted. She was panting a bit, and then she mumbled out, "Satisfied?"

I raised my eyebrows up and down, my smile going up to my eyes. "Mmm hmm." I nodded, sighing deeply.

It was then I decided I liked books. If this was going to happen every time Princess got a new one- yes- I **loved** books. Too bad I still hate the library.

"Thank you Princess!" I yelled, happily. Courtney blushed, and when we saw the Liberian coming near, we both yelled 'SHUSH!'

I hate the library, I always will. It's too… quiet.

But I love Princess, so it evens out.

-

-

-

**This was possibly the stupidest story I've ever written. It's dedicated to my pen pal- Naomi from Miami. She keeps on talking about these stories to me, and how much she wants me to dedicate one to her. I asked her what she wanted it to be about, and she said a library. Library? Really? Snore.**

**Why do I have a pen pal? Well I had to get one because it was for a school project- and now we're friends. But- ugh- I'm not even sure if I want to take credit for this story. It sucks so badly. **

**I mean, there was no plot- it was all fluff, and I don't like too much fluff. AND TRUST ME; THIS IS AS FLUFFY AS THEY COME.**

**R&R! Flames cuz this thing sucks.**


End file.
